<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moot by ivarara</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631988">Moot</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara'>ivarara</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Titanfall thingies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Titanfall (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Banter, Dogs, Fluff, Gen, this was inevitable. i must do this to every character i adore.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:42:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26631988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivarara/pseuds/ivarara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Cooper makes his mind up on something, come hell or high water, he ain't changing it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BT-7274 &amp; Jack Cooper (Titanfall)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Titanfall thingies [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804891</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SOME DEETS ON MOOT BECAUSE I LOVE HER ALREADY<br/>-she is a pitbull! a 'blue' pitbull, meaning her fur is bluish/gray<br/>-she has 2 'socks' on her feet: one on her front right leg, and one on her back left<br/>-ultimately, overwhelmingly failed at her job of being an intimidating guard dog for the IMC</p><p>fear not! she will receive only fluff and happiness from here on out. mark my words.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Supposedly, it’s recon. ‘Supposedly.’ He knows the truth: BT thinks he needs something to do to entertain himself. Part of him knows it’s true. He gets antsy when there’s nothing to accomplish. He also knows BT hasn’t truly sent him off to fend for himself. The Titan is likely keeping his focus on Cooper as he treads through the abandoned facility. The last known place of their target, but as it appears, the target and the IMC are long gone. All he’s doing is wandering aimlessly through empty rooms filled with discarded gear and weaponry, nothing notable. </p><p>“Pilot,” BT interjects his thinking. “Straight and to your right. There’s a heat signature registering inside.”</p><p>“Is it human?”</p><p>“It does not appear to be.” A pause. “I advise caution. It could be a stray Prowler searching for food. Be on guard.”</p><p>He unholsters his rifle, knowing damn well how imposing those beasts could be if they figured you were easy prey. He finds the designated room, the door shut and locked firmly. </p><p>“The door’s locked?” He peers at the crumbling lockpiece from the outside. “Prowlers are way too smart to be kept in a room by just a lock. If there’s a window, they’re for sure going out it.”</p><p>“There does appear to be a window inside the room,” BT comments.</p><p>“This isn’t a Prowler, then.”</p><p>“Still, be careful.”</p><p>“Of course, bud.” He unsheathes his dataknife from his torso and gets to work prying the faulty lock apart. Within minutes, the thing falls off and clatters to the ground. He kicks it aside, pulling his rifle back into position as he kicks the door in.</p><p>He’s expecting...something else. Something snarling and furious, already on the attack even before he enters. </p><p>What he finds is quite the opposite.</p><p>The dog huddles in the corner, curled in on herself. Her ears are as low and as far back as they can go; her tail tucked firmly between her legs in submission. A thick, worn out collar wraps around her neck, connected to a length of durable chain that clinks across the floor as she shivers. Her piercing blue eyes don’t leave him as he steps in slowly.</p><p>“Oh, you poor thing,” he coos, kneeling down. The rifle is holstered once more on his back and one gloved hand reaches out towards her.</p><p>“Pilot?” BT speaks. “What did you find?”</p><p>She recoils away from him as he reaches out to her. Her eyes squeeze shut as her whole body trembles. Immediately, he retracts his hand in a flash, allowing her to relax, albeit slightly.</p><p>“It’s just a dog,” he utters. “They must’ve been in a hurry to get outta here.”</p><p>“Does it appear to be hostile?”</p><p>“Quite the opposite.” He sits on his haunches with his hands dangling from his knees. “She looks scared. Worse for wear, too.”</p><p>“I know what you’re thinking,” BT starts hesitantly. “But we cannot--”</p><p>“C’mon, BT, you’re usually all for my ‘bad ideas’.” Cooper whines.</p><p>	“While your ‘bad ideas’ are typically dangerous--including this one--,” BT starts, “I simply cannot allow this one to go through.”</p><p>	“Why not?” he pouts.</p><p>	“Look at where she came from,” BT reasons.  “She was raised by the IMC, likely to attack soldiers like you.”</p><p>	“She’s obviously failed her job, then, if she’s cowering in the corner to get away from me.”</p><p>“Pilot,” the Titan sighs. “I am sorry. We simply cannot take the risk.”</p><p>“What happens if we leave her, then?” Cooper retorts. “She’s already hurt. If a Prowler or something finds her, she’s done for. Can we at least take her back to find her a new home?”</p><p>	BT’s optic narrows in thought.</p><p>	“Look, she obviously ain’t gonna go after us. She’s smart, yeah? She knows we wanna help.” Cooper looks sideways at her. “At least, <i>one </i>of us does,” he grumbles. “Even if she feels like doing something, she’s in no state to.”</p><p>	The Titan is silent, thinking over Cooper’s words. Finally, he speaks. “Alright. Answer me this: how are we going to transport her?”</p><p>	“By God, I’ll carry her myself if it’s necessary,” he swears solemnly. “I am not leaving her behind if I can do anything about it.”</p><p>	BT relents with a sigh. “I see your mind is set.”</p><p>	Cooper smirks to himself. “You’re damn right.”</p><p>	“Alright,” BT relents. “I will await your arrival outside. If she is indeed injured as harshly as you say, do be careful handling her. She may lash out.”</p><p>	“I sincerely doubt she will,” Cooper promises as he sticks his hand out once more. She still flinches away, but moves out of her hiding spot to tentatively sniff his fingers after a moment. Slowly, he turns his hand over, palm down, reaching gently for her head. Her eyes shut once more, ears back, seeming to brace for some sort of harsh strike. </p><p>	Cooper hums sympathetically. “She wasn’t treated right,” he states. His hand connects with her head softly, where he rubs soothing circles into her fur with his thumb.</p><p>	“The IMC is not exactly known for their humanity and kindness,” BT quips.</p><p>	“You’re not wrong,” he says. Timidly, her eyes open back up to look over at his face. She does not move, does not wiggle out of his reach, but seems to be gauging whether he truly meant no harm or not.</p><p>	“You’re okay, sweetie,” he murmurs. He shifts to sit down on his rear, scooting closer to her. “You’re in good hands now. We’ll fix you up, get you situated. How’s that sound?”</p><p>	He swears he sees her tail twitch between her legs, some sort of aborted wagging attempt.</p><p>	“I gotta pick you up, though. You don’t seem to be in any shape for walking on your own.” He appraises her state thoroughly, now that he’s close enough. One hind leg seems to be broken, if the way it’s sitting improperly is any guess. She is covered in raw patches, especially around her throat. “They treated you like shit,” he sighs. “That ain’t gonna fly with me. I’ll kick their asses, just for you.”</p><p>	Hesitantly, her tail starts to feebly wag once more, her ears slightly perking up at his voice.</p><p>	He moves to stand, the dog watching him as he does so. He gets to working on the thick collar around her neck, careful of the raw skin underneath. Soon, it’s unclipped, falling to the ground with an exaggerated noise as the chain rattles with it. Next, he stoops over to slip his arms under her, attentive so as to not jostle her unnecessarily. One arm goes beneath her hindquarters, one under her front legs. He lifts her up with surprising ease for a dog of her size. <i>Another thing to add to the tally--they didn’t feed her properly. Figures.</i></p><p>	She wriggles for a moment in his arms before settling. He holds her like he would a child, propped against his torso with steadying hands keeping her safe.</p><p>	“We’ll getcha outta here, how ‘bout that?” He continues to speak to her as he begins retracing his steps out of the facility. “Back at base I’ll pester the Whitecoats until they fix you up. Shouldn’t be that hard for them, eh? Commander Briggs will <i>surely</i> fall for you. She’s a dog person. If you and I both give her puppy eyes she won’t say no to anything I ask.”</p><p>	Outside, BT is waiting for them, still on guard. He looks down at his Pilot as Jack exits the building with his armful.</p><p>	“No take-backs,” Jack immediately informs. “You agreed to this. She’s our problem now.”</p><p>	“I did not intend to go back on my word,” BT assures. He kneels down to be closer to Cooper’s level, peering at the beast in his arms. “Interesting coloring,” he comments.</p><p>	Cooper looks down, taking in the details on the dog now that they’re outside and in the bright sunlight. Her fur is a steel-blue with white accents spread haphazardly around her body. Her nose is chapped from being dry, one ear is crusted with blood, and she is positively caked in dirt.</p><p>	“Even if you wanted to go back, your point is moot.”</p><p>	“‘Moot’?”</p><p>	“Means you have nothin’ to go on,” he explains. “My mind’s been made and I’m not changing it any time soon.” He pauses. “Come to think of it, ‘Moot’ is a pretty good name.” He looks down into the blue eyes once more as he continues to speak. “You like that for a name? Moot? Are you a Moot?”</p><p>	Her eyes narrow happily as her tail manages to wiggle as much as it can from where it’s pinned against his forearm.</p><p>	“You are already babying her,” BT scoffs lightly.</p><p>	“She deserves it,” he shrugs back. BT lowers his palm for Jack to climb up into, the cockpit hatch hissing open wordlessly. “Gonna go for a ride, Moot. Don’t you worry, you’re safe ‘n’ sound.” The hand moves towards the Pilot’s seat, allowing him to gingerly step off and settle into the seat with Moot laying in his lap. </p><p>	“Seeing as the base is abandoned and we have no further tasks to perform, I suggest finding a safe spot and waiting for evac,” BT hums. “A good time for some relaxing, if needed.”</p><p>	“Sure thing,” Cooper agrees. “Lead the way.”</p><p>

⁂

</p><p>	Later into the night, once they’ve settled in a grassy patch up high, Jack carries Moot out of the cockpit and settles her on the ground tenderly. Rain patters down gently, distant rumbles of thunder echoing across the area. Moot shivers each time it sounds, and his heart twists. He shuffles out of his jacket, instead wrapping it around Moot’s core and tying the arms loosely around her neck to keep it in place. The dog’s fur is sodden and matted, raindrops trickling off her timidly laid-back ears. He hopes that offering his jacket at least keeps her warm.</p><p>	BT automatically shifts to offer shelter for the two of them, blocking the rain with the bulk of his body. His cyan optic casts a dim glow down onto them, creating stark shadows. </p><p>	“I must admit something,” he rumbles out after a moment. </p><p>	“Shoot. What’s up, bud?”</p><p>	“I am ‘falling’ for her as well.”</p><p>	A grin splits Cooper’s face at the admission. “I knew you wouldn’t keep up the stoic facade with her,” he laughs. “You’re too much of a softie for that.”</p><p>	“On the contrary. My chassis is built with solid metal, Pilot.” Jack can hear the snark in his Titan’s response. </p><p>	“You know damn well what I meant,” he waves a hand dismissively. </p><p>	BT’s voice rumbles in lieu of a laugh, instead remaining at the level of an amused hum.</p><p>	“That mean you’re gonna help me beg Briggs to let her stay?” he asks hopefully. “I’m sure the other guys will pitch in, but she certainly can’t say no to the both of us.”</p><p>	A huff comes from the Titan, bemused. “Yes. I will help you, the mighty Jack Cooper, savior of planets and countless lives,<i> beg</i> your commander to let you keep the canine.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>follow me on tumblr! @fallintitans</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>